A polyamide resin can be prepared by including an inorganic material such as glass fiber and the like to provide mechanical and thermal characteristics. Such a polyamide resin can be used to manufacture UTH (under the hood) parts of an auto. However, the inorganic material can cause stress differentials in a product due to anisotropy, which can deteriorate quality of the product.